User blog:Maddada/Starting the Carnivore Wiki
Hey everyone, This Blog will summarize why I started this wiki, and what I hope we can accomplish with it. Basically, I was suffering from severe acne, fatigue (10 hours sleep a day), depression, arthritus, and back pain for a long time. All of my visits to different doctors didn't improve my health in anyway, even though I was one of those people that would always do exactly what the doctor told me for months. It got to a point where I couldn't afford paying for doctor's visits and buying the medications anymore, so I gave up and resigned myself to living with what I called "grandpa joints" and a disgusting face. Until I heard Dr. Jordan Peterson speak about his daughter's struggles and how she alleviated her issues greatly but following an all meat diet. I was very intruiged by what he said, and my experiences with doctors had my belief in "conventional science" at an all time low. So after watching a ton of videos and reading on different websites about the diet, I went ahead and tried it for a month, and I couldn't believe what happened. Within a few days I started only needing 7 hours of sleep, when I needed 10 since I was 20 (It used to be normal for me to sleep for 20 hours atleast 1 day a week). My depression lifted within the first week, and that was the sign I needed that there's something to this diet. Then my acne started to clear up as the days went on. By the end of the first month my arthritus and back pain were improved dramatically, I could finally exercise and play basketball like I used to when I was in my teens, my granpa joints were no more. I was over the moon about that. I've been carnivore for 5 months now, and I can't thank all the people that spread the message and got it to me enough. However my experience starting this diet wasn't easy, since I had to get my information from a ton of youtube channels and blogs, and there was no single resource for me to know what the consensus was on some issues. I hope this wiki could be that resource for new comers, and also hope it could be a reference for people to use when discussing people about the merits of this diet. (for example it would be great to have a post talking about vitamin c in the carnivore diet, with references to research papers about the topic) It saddens me that my family and extended have a plethora of degenaritve diseases (diabetes, obesity, acne, brittle bones disease, autism), but convincing them to try this diet has been really difficult, since they still have full trust what the tv tells them is healthy. Hope one day they would listen, so they'll live happy lives, without suffering at the hands of doctors. Please try to create a page about a topic that you're well versed in, and write a bit about it, anything related to carnivory goes. The more people participate the more impact we can make on the world! Thanks for reading, and I wish you all the best �� Category:Blog posts